


not a joke

by gaymcnamara



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Angst, Eventual Fluff, Homophobia, Internal homophobia, M/M, Racism, Secret Relationship, background lesbianism, cousin banter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:33:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25470181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaymcnamara/pseuds/gaymcnamara
Summary: Mateo Rodriguez never believed he would meet someone who could love him. But then Jared Kleinman met him
Relationships: Jared Kleinman/Original Male Character
Comments: 5
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> warnings for: Homophobia and Racism. And this story sucks lol

Mateo was mad. Or sad. Or something in between. It didn’t matter, the flight was booked. His parents were waiting for him in Spain, and he would finish school there. Why did he even stay in America? The only time people talked to was to ridicule him, or yell slurs. Then he remembered Jared.

Jared Kleinman was annoying, and if the two shared a class, Mateo would have preferred to stay far away from him. But they met differently. His cousin, Elizabeth, was in the same class as him. And they got paired up for a project. Elizabeth had invited Jared over to her house, the same house where Mateo lived, to work on it. 

Mateo stayed away from them, he didn’t want to bother Elizabeth and her ‘road to success’ but when he went into the kitchen for a glass of water, Jared was there too. The two talked before Elizabeth yelled that Jared had to come back and help her work on the project. 

It didn’t take long before the two boys became friends. Jared was often teased by Elizabeth, seeing as Mateo was openly gay, and Elizabeth knew Jared was into guys. Jared started coming over more, even when the project was finished. Elizabeth started leaving the house more (‘have fun with Alana’ Mateo always yelled) and Mateo also left a lot. He still never felt safe with other guys. 

Mateo doesn’t know when his feelings for Jared went from platonic to romantic, but they did. And Mateo got scared, this is how it had always gone. He would fall in love, the boy would discover it, and they would part ways. And it never went well. Jared felt safer than everyone else, but the angst was still there.

But Jared felt the same. He had noticed it one day in school. He was just talking with Elizabeth and Alana, when Mateo approached them asking Elizabeth about something. The cousins always spoke Spanish to each other, which didn’t sit right with other people. “Go back to your own country, fag!” Mateo just scoffed and laughed it off before he continued talking to Elizabeth. Jared admired that, the way Mateo didn’t care about it. And that’s when he realized he had fallen for him.

the next few times they saw each other was rather awkward. Jared didn’t know what to do with his feelings, and Mateo didn’t want to ruin everything. But Jared loved Mateo, and he couldn’t keep his friendship without telling him. And so he did. And Mateo didn’t know what to do when Jared said those words.

“I like you,” Jared said as he looked at Mateo, “like romantically.” Mateo was frozen. It couldn’t be. There was no way that Jared likes him back. This had to be a joke.

“Okay, funny I guess?” Mateo said annoyed and Jared was confused, “Who came up with his masterplan? Liz?”

“What plan?”

“She’s my cousin, of course she plays these kind of jokes on me, rather rude you know, seeing she’s happy with her girlfriend, and then she does shit like this,” Mateo ranted while Jared became more confused with the minute, “Anyways, bye Jared.” With that he left and went home to cry. 

After that he had seemed to disappear, Jared hadn’t seen him or Elizabeth all week.When he finally saw Elizabeth at the store it was without Mateo. He approached Elizabeth but didn’t know what to expect. “Hey Liz.”

She turned around and smiled at Jared, “Hey Jared! What’s up?”

“Where’s Mateo?” Jared asked immediately, “I haven’t seen him all week.” Elizabeth’s smile dropped.

“He’s leaving,” Elizabeth got out, “He’s going to live with his parents again in Spain.” Jared’s heart broke, “He’s mad at everyone here because he feels like no one takes him seriously. I don’t know what happened.”

“I told him I liked him,” Jared whispered and Elizabeth almost dropped the orange she was holding.

“Then why is he leaving?” She almost exclaimed, “He likes you! I swear!”

“Because he thinks you were playing a joke on him and- he likes me?”

“You must have told him the day is discovered,” Elizabeth said, “I’m going to talk to him, I promise.” Elizabeth quickly grabbed the rest of her stuff and paid for it. 

After she got home she rushed to Mateos room to find him zipping up his luggage, ready to leave for the airport. “Please don’t leave Teo,” Elizabeth started and Mateo cut her off.

“This place is a hellhole,” Mateo said, “I’d rather go back to Spain than stay here.”

“If this is still about Jared,” Mateo froze, “I saw him at the store. I promise, he wasn’t joking when he said he liked you Teo! Please, just talk to him!”

Mateo was still staring at the ground. Elizabeth wasn’t lying. Jared really liked him. But that wasn’t enough. He was done with the tormenting because of his race. He was done with it. “It’s not why i’m leaving Liz, I’m done with everyone here. I just need to start over again in Spain, okay?” With that he left his cousin in his room, while asking his uncle to drive him to the airport


	2. chapter two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mateo talks Spanish to his parents, so I used translate for that!(translation is included<3)

a year. A year ago Mateo left for Spain. In the whole year the only way Jared could know anything about him was Elizabeth, who always answered he was doing good. Maybe that was a lie, she always said it and never said anything else about him. Maybe it was the truth, maybe Mateo was doing better there.

Elizabeth had texted Jared after her talk with Mateo, and Jared had raced to the airport. But when he arrived the plane had already taken off. It was really cliche, and he swore he could hear people whisper as he watched the plane take off. Jared never forgot him, but they hadn’t talked. He had been scared too.

Mateo was kind of doing better. His grades were amazing, and he truly felt at him. But there was one thing he just couldn’t replace, Jared. It sounded stupid, but no one was like him. Mateo hadn’t dared to contact him since he left, after storming off so suddenly and then avoiding everyone and everything. He was too scared. He still had contact with Elizabeth, ofcourse, how couldn’t he. 

Just like all every week he facetimed with her, to see her face again. Most of the time it was late in Spain, and rather early in America. “Mateo!” Elizabeth had always been the excited one of the two, “How is school?”

“It’s going great,” Mateo said happily, “Mom and dad have been discussing coming to America for summer break.”

“That’s amazing! I haven’t seen you all in so long!” Elizabeth exclaimed but then she saw her cousins face, “What’s wrong Teo?”

“I don’t know if I want to,” Mateo confessed, “I left that place for a reason.”

“”Come on Mateo, it will be fun!” Elizabeth said, “We can just do things again, Alana, you and I. Oh, also, Aurora is now dating Zoe Murphy!”

“What?”

“Well, remember the whole Connor project?” Mateo nodded, remembering it all too well, “Apparently they started talking, and now Aurora said they’ve been seeing each other for a month or three.”

“Seeing each other?”

“Zoe’s parents aren’t the most supportive to say the least,” Elizabeth explained, “It’s so funny how everyone in this friend group is lgbt in some way.” Mateo just shrugged it off, “You’re still thinking about Jared aren’t you?”

“What?! No!”

“He asks about you.” Mateo smiled softly, trying to hide it immediately, “How you’re doing and stuff like that, you know.”

“What do you say?”

“Why don’t you tell him yourself?” Elizabeth asked and Mateo came closer to the screen, trying to see if he saw Jared, “He isn’t here, text him.”

“I haven’t done that since I left.”

“Pussy.” It fell silent, “I just hope you’ll come with your parents,” Elizabeth said, “But I have to go now, saturdays are for the boys.” The two laughed as Elizabeth left the chat, leaving Mateo alone with his thoughts.

“mamá, ¿puedo venir a América con ustedes?”(mama, can i come to america with you guys?)

Two weeks later the three of them were preparing to land, they would stay at Elizabeth’s and her parents' place for the summer, and go back afterwards. Mateo was excited, sometimes he had missed it. There were some nice things about America and the place where he lived.

“mateo, ¿estás seguro de que tu tía y tu tío estarán allí?” (Mateo, are you sure your aunt and uncle will be there?” ) His mother asked anxiously.

“”por supuesto mamá”(ofcourse mama) Mateo answered, squeezing his mother’s hand, we relaxed. They were said to land in 30 minutes. 30 minutes and Mateo could hug his family here again. 

Once they had landed Mateo had to guide his parents through the airport while texting Elizabeth about their whereabouts. “espera un segundo, tengo que llamar a Liz.” (wait a second, I have to call Liz)

“Liz, where are you guys?”

“Dad got hungry,” Elizabeth answered over the phone, “Where at the foodcourt in front.” Mateo hung up again and asked his parents to follow him. Once they were at the front they saw Elizabeth and her parents. 

“¡hermano!” Mateos brother exclaimed as he walked up to his brother. Elizabeth excitedly walked up to Mateo and hugged him for the first time in a year.

“Teo!”

“Lizzie!” Elizabeth then started explaining everything she had planned to do this summer, which they could do with the family. With some of their friends. New York was always quite busy around summer so they would go somewhere some days. 

Mateo arrived back in his old room, his parents sleeping in one of the guest rooms. The room was still the same as when he had left America,they had just changed the bedsheets. Mateo put down his luggage and started unpacking.

“Mateo, there’s someone for you!” Mateo stopped and walked out of the room,his parents following him. 

“yo era muy popular por supuesto,” (i was very popular,ofcourse) Mateo joked to his parents as he walked up to the door.

“Hi Mateo.”

“Jared?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading! Hope you liked it!


	3. chapter 3

It stayed silent as the two boys stared at each other for a while, Mateo forgetting his parents were there. “mamá, papá, este es Jared. El chico del que te hablé”(mom,dad, this is Jared. The guy I told you about.)

“You told them about Jared?” Elizabeth said from the couch, “that’s so cute.”

“Are you?” Mateos mom asked, pointing at the two, doing her best to find the english word

“no mamá, solo amigos,” (no mom,just friends.) Mateo quickly said and his parents left him alone again. “So, how are you?”

“I’m good,” Jared said awkwardly, “I heard from Alana you came back to America for the summer, and was wondering if you wanted to go to the orchard with me? It reopened some time ago.”

“Yeah, ofcourse,” Mateo smiled, “When?”

“Now?It's still day, and I don’t know if you have anything else to do and-“

“Yeah I could go now,” Mateo quickly said, let me just grab some things.” He let Jared in the house, who quickly greeted Elizabeth as he ran upstairs. There they were again, those damn butterflies.He just couldn’t seem to get rid of them.

Jared watched as Mateo ran upstairs to grab some stuff. “Sup Jared.” Jared turned to the couch where Elizabeth was sitting.

“Sup Lizzie,” Jared said as he walked over to the couch, “Hows life?”

“Enjoying my summer break so far,” Elizabeth states, “How did you figure out so quickly Mateo is here?”

“Like I said, Alana,” Jared explained, “Did he really tell his parents about me?”

“I don’t know dude, apparently,” Elizabeth scoffed, “Also, his parents aren’t the best in English, hence why he speaks Spanish with them.”

“I didn’t know he was fluid in Spanish.”

“We both are,” Elizabeth explained , “Teo lived in Spain until he was five, then he came to America, his parents thought he might get a better shot at life here.”

“I never knew that was the reason,” Jared said, “Why did he go back then?”

“Multiple reasons, at least as far as i’m aware,” Elizabeth said, “Racism, he missed his parents and home country, homophobia.”

“Homophobia?”

“People always yelled slurs at him, probably why he reacted like that when you told him how you felt,” Elizabeth explained.

“Liz where is my jacket?” It sounded from upstairs and Elizabeth laughed loudly.

“It’s here in the living room!” Elizabeth shouted back and Mateo ran downstairs.

“Ah,” He said as he grabbed his jacket and put it on, “Let’s go then.” Jared said a quick ‘bye’ to Elizabeth as the two boys left. 

The park wasn’t far away from Rodriguez' house, maybe a five minute walk. It was a calm neighborhood, Elizabeth’s parents had been careful choosing where they wanted to live.

“I heard Aurora is dating Zoe now,” Mateo said to start a conversation.

“They are, but they are still very secretive,” Jared explained, “Zoe’s parents are just, not that supportive. It would ruin their perfect family picture.”

“Wasn’t that already ruined with everything that happened with Connor?” Mateo questioned, “I mean, my family already had a ruined picture so luckily I don’t have any expectations I need to live up too.” Jared scoffed at that.

“What do you mean with that?”

“Teen parents,” Mateo explained, “Gay son,cousin is also gay. We will not win ‘family of the year’.”

“I don’t think anyone here will,” Jared mumbles, “But how has Spain been so far?”

“Great!” Mate exclaimed, “The school is really nice, It’s been hard getting used to everything in Spanish again, but it goes great.”

“And outside of school?”

“It goes pretty well, my parents still aren’t the richest, so sometimes I have to be more careful with buying stuff than here, but I love them.”

They arrived at the park and Jared led Mateo to the orchard. “Alana and Elizabeth raised the rest of the money for this,” Jared explained, “I think it looks great.”

“It does, it just makes me want to walk around here for hours,” Mateo said as he looked around. 

“Mateo?”

“Hmm?”

“Remember the last time we were in the park, together?” Mateo tensed up, “It wasn’t a joke, I swear. I tried to come and see you at the airport but it was too late, your airplane had taken off. I meant it then, and I would still mean it now.”

Mateo couldn’t describe what he was feeling. Butterflies, but he also felt like a ton of bricks was just dropped on him. He just couldn’t. “Mateo? Would you like to go out with me?”

“I can’t.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> angst coming next chapter whoops.


	4. chapter four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this book gets worse with the chapter lol

“w-what?”

“I can’t Jared!” Mateo almost yelled out, “You have to find someone else! I could never love you right. I just can’t!”

“What are you talking about?”

“You’re amazing Jared,” Mateo smiled at him, “That’s why you deserve someone who is able to give you all love you need.” Tears formed in Mateos eyes as he slowly backed away from Jared.

“What’s wrong Mateo?”

“I can’t do this Jared,” Mateo slowly sobbed, “Listen, I tried to talk to my parents about everything, my sexuality.” Mateo slowly started sobbing louder, “They think i’m just really confused and need to find the right girl. They have been planning to set me up with some girl I don’t even know!”

Jared’s heart broke hearing that. He had always assumed Mateos support system was great, seeing how open he was. But now he heard how Mateos parents had really handled it…

“I’m calling Liz to come pick me up,” Mateo softly sobbed grabbing his phone out of his pocket.

“No, I'll walk you home,” Jared said, holding one of his hands out to Mateo. Mateo hesitated, looking around nervously, before taking Jared’s hand. 

The small action made both the boys explode with feelings. But Mateo once again pushed them away. He couldn’t. It was wrong.

The first half of the walk was silent, before Jared spoke up again. “Is there anything I can do for you? I mean, you’re obviously not as comfortable with your sexuality as everyone thinks.”

“It doesn’t matter,” Mateo softly spoke, “After this summer I'm back in Spain, and then i’ll have to probably meet that girl.” 

“You don’t have to,” Jared said, “I can help! Liz can help you! Even Alana and Zoe!”

“I don’t need it Jared,”Mateo cut him off, “But thank you.” The two boys stopped in front of the Rodriguez house. Mateo wanted to let go of Jared’s hand, but he couldn’t. So the boys just looked at each other again. For once, it felt good.

Mateo hadn’t noticed Jared leaning in closer, or the fact he also went in closer. And then they kissed. It felt good, like Mateo could be happy for once. 

“¿Mateo?” Mateo and Jared almost jumped away from each other. Jared could see Mateo tremble as he looked at his father in the door opening, Elizabeth standing behind him, eyes wide.

“I have to go Jared,” Mateo quickly got out before running up to his father, who seemed expressionless now.

Jared shot one quick look at Elizabeth before the door closed. The look was more a plea for her to keep Mateo safe.

“mateo que estabas haciendo con ese chico.”(Mateo , what were you doing with that boy) Mateos father said more than he asked. He had seen more than enough. Elizabeth has been standing in the door opening watching her cousins and friend. It seemed to go well, although Mateo didn’t seem happy at all. Mateos father had asked what she was looking at, and he looked too.

“nada papa. ¡Lo juro!” (Nothing Papa. I swear!) Mateo quickly said walking to the couch. 

“no hizo nada malo tío!” (He did nothing wrong Uncle!” Elizabeth yelled at her uncle, and it was like he finally realized they weren’t alone.

“tal vez deberíamos volver a España antes de lo esperado,” (Maybe we should go back to Spain earlier than expected) He said before shooting one more look at Mateo before walking upstairs.

“Mateo?” Elizabeth’s mother asked softly, “Has that ever happened before?”

“Only when I told him,” Mateo muttered, “After that he avoided talking about anything involving sexuality.” 

Elizabeth’s mother walked up to him and hugged him, Mateo softly falling into her arms and he started to sob again.

“Jared asked it again,” He sobbed, “But i-I c-can’t!”

Elizabeth now joined the hug. “I’ll help you Teo. I don’t care if your parents will hate me forever, I’ll help you.”

“I’ll tell your father as soon as he comes home to talk to his brother,” Elizabeth’s mother promised when she let go of Mateo, “And Mateo. If there is something wrong ever again, I’m here for you.”

“Thank you,” Mateo softly said.

“I was about to go to Alana and Aurora,” Elizabeth said, “Want to tag along?”

“Sure, why not?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoyed this crap lol


	5. chapter five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is basically lesbians trying to cheer up Mateo. Also, it’s mentioned Mateos dad might have been abusive. And this chapter just sucks lol

The drive to Alana’s house wasn’t that long, and Elizabthes mom offered to drive Mateo and Elizabeth since she didn’t really trust Mateos dad anymore. Mateo was excited to see them again. Once again, he hadn’t seen them in a year. He had seen Alana occasionally if she was visiting Elizabeth’s during their skype calls. Zoe and Aurora he had only seen in pictures.

“Lizzie!” Alana was happy to see her girlfriend again, not even noticing her mother or cousin standing behind her. Mateo shot a look at Elizabeth’s mother who looked with loving eyes at her daughter and girlfriend. “Mateo!”

“‘sup Alana,” Mateo said as he embraced Alana, “How are you doing?”

“Great!” Alana smiles, “Aurora and Zoe are already upstairs.” Mateo smiled at her, said a ‘Bye’ to Elizabeth’s mom and jogged upstairs.

“There he is, ladies, gents, and non-binary friends. Mateo!” Aurora said enthusiastically as Mateo entered the room, rising from her now-girlfriend's lap, “How has Spain treated Amigo?”

“Pretty good mi Amiga,” Mateo said, Aurora and Zoe giggling when he responded with that, “That anything spectacular happen here?”

“”Not really,” Zoe answered, “For once it seemed normal and quite here.”

“I’ve been waiting for that for a very long time,” Elizabeth announced as she walked into the room with Alana, “Just some peace and quiet.”

Mateo made sure not to talk about Connor or the Connor project too much around Zoe.He never knew if Zoe was still hurting because of it. Better safe than sorry.

“So, is there anything very different in Spain than here in America?” Alana asked, looking at Mateo.

“People aren’t yelling racial slurs anymore,” Mateo noted.

“And the homophobic ones?” Mateo tensed up, just thinking about his dad's face when he saw him with Jared. “Teo? I’m sorry I didn’t know-“

“It’s fine Lana,” Mateo assured Alana, dyeing Elizabeth real quick, “My dad isn’t the best but it’s fine.”

“I know what you mean,” Zoe sighed, “I wouldn’t dare to tell my dad I have a girlfriend. He’d be so ashamed of me.”

“The biggest bullshit,” Aurora scoffed “Why do parents have a child, and then get mad at it when it becomes its own person?”

“Who knows?” Mateo sighed, as Alana handed him a drink, “I guess i’m happy i’m still allowed to come here. Seeing as they were already looking at girls for me.”

“No way!” Aurora exclaimed, “That’s horrible! I’m so sorry Mateo.”

“Is it because of Jared?” Alana asked quietly.

“What?”

“Liz told me you saw him today.”

“Liz!”

“What happened?” Alana asked, “You seem sadder than normal.”

“First of all, thanks i guess? And, we kissed.” Mateo saw everyone’s face change from being excited to sad when they saw him, “Right after I told him I could never date him because i’m not good enough for him. And then my dad saw us.”

“You’re perfect for Jared!” Aurora exclaimed, “Although I’m not sure I could handle you two dating.” Mateo snickered at that comment, “Why?”

“I don’t accept myself,” Mateo explained, “I could never love him right if there is still this voice telling me that it’s wrong what i’m doing.”

“Mateo, it’s not wrong, you’re amazing,” Zoe assured him, “Is there anything I can do to help?”

“Keep me away from my dad would be a nice starter,” Mateo scoffed, “I think if Liz and her mom weren’t there it would have been worse than him threatening to take me back to Spain right now.”

“How long are you planning to stay?”

“Summer break,” Mateo answered, “I’m just, so torn between staying here and going back eventually. I love Spain, but i love America too.”

“Well, you have the whole summer to decide,” Alana commented.

“You also have a whole summer to have a summer fling with the guy who’s been in love with you for over a year now.”

“Ror!”

“Aurora!”

“Huh?” Mateo asked, clueless as ever, “I won’t, because then I won’t make it back home.”

“You’re dad sounds awful,” Aurora noted, “Think he and Larry would be good friends?”

“Aurora!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoyed it! let me know if you did!


	6. chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i’m getting my fixed laptop soon, so let’s pray my chapters will get better lol

Mateo sat in his room staring at the laptop screen before him. His mind had gone blank after putting on a playlist. He just sat numb in his chair. When he and Elizabeth had arrived home, his dad was nowhere to be found. His mom just sat in the room where they would be staying, silently. Mateo decided not to ask anything and just went to his room.

“Mateo?” Mateo broke out of his thoughts to turn around and face his uncle.

“Sup.”

“i talked to your dad,” He sat down on Mateo’s bed, “Unfortunately he’s just not fine with you being gay.”

“Didn’t know that yet,” Mateo scoffed, softly turning his chair around in half circles.

“Would you like to stay again? Here? With us?” His uncle got straight to the point. He just wanted Mateo to be safe and feel safe. He had never known that his brother would treat his son like that, and was now determined to either make him act right, or give Mateo a safe place.

“I don’t know,” Mateo whispered, as if anyone else were to hear it and take him with them, “I have friends here, who love me. But I love Spain too.”

“Teo? Are you lying about Spain?”

“Just a little,” Tears swelled up in his eyes, “I was more accepted here, and that says a lot. They see me like a disgrace there. My mom is the only one who seems to care about me.”

His uncle hugged him, and Mateo gladly accepted it. “Teo, why didn’t you say anything? You shouldn’t stay just because of small things. If life is better here.”

“But my school-“

“Mateo, your mental health is more important! Hell, I would homeschool you if that meant you would be happier.”

“My dad says that I have to ‘suck it up’” Mateo sobbed into his uncles arms. 

“You don’t,” His uncle comforted him, “I don’t know where he is right now, but I will tell him this is wrong, I will talk to him until he realizes that. And if he doesn’t, then I'll gladly accept you back here.”

Mateo just sobbed harder, holding onto his uncle as if he were to leave him like this. They stayed like that, and Mateo felt something he hadn’t felt since leaving. Love from a father figure. 

Eventually, once Mateo had calmed down, his uncle left to start making dinner. For the first day back, the day was already very eventful. Maybe Mateo would have wanted it to be calmer, but also, it was what he was used to.

Dinner went calmly, his dad still hadn’t returned and his mother just ate her food quitely. Mateo knew something went wrong while Elizabeth and he were away, Elizabeth sensing the same, but neither decided to ask anything. After dinner Elizabeth asked Mateo to come to her room to play some video games. The two eventually decided to play super smash bros.

“Hah!”   
“Not fair!”

Elizabeth chuckled as Mateo threw his controller away in defeat. For the fifth time in a row. “Deal with it cousin, I’m a better gamer.”

“So you’re the gamer girlfriend?” Mateo chuckled, “How did you and Alana started dating anyway?”

“Well, after the whole Connor project, we did get closer, and I guess after some time I just finally got the courage to ask her out.”

“What do her parents think?”

“They’re fine with it,” Elizabeth said, “They don’t really care whether their daughter dates a guy or a girl. As long as she’s happy.”

“Let’s hope she is with you, I wouldn’t be.”

“Hey!” Mateo chuckled as he heard Elizabeth. 

“You’re so in love with her dear cousin, it’s disgusting,” Mateo joked as he saw Elizabeth’s face. She was slightly blushing, something she always did at the mention of her girlfriend.

“Shut up,” Elizabeth groaned, throwing a pillow at him. It stayed silent as they both grabbed their controllers again. 

“No mention of my love life? First time in a while,” Mateo chuckled as they started again.

“Figured you wouldn’t appreciate it a lot,” Elizabeth said as she slammed Mateos character down again, “But, hey, at least you finally kissed him.”

“Is it weird that that felt good?” Mateo questioned thinking back, “It was my first kiss in general too.”

“Sorry for interrupting it man.”

“You didn’t interrupt, just stared, which could be considered creepy.”

“I did my best not to,” Elizabeth admitted, “But you didn’t see Jared’s little smile.”

“Shut up.”

“I’m serious, Jared seemed so happy. I think he still really likes you.” Mateo used this opportunity to finally beat Elizabeth in their game “Hey!”

“Gotcha!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let me know if you liked it!


	7. chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We have a poc Jared in the movie!!! IM so excited for it!

Mateo had decided to stay home the next two days to think. He had grabbed his old rubik's cube. He had discovered that it helped him think better. Clear his brain and thoughts. 

“Brought you some snacks,” Mateo looked up from his laptop to face Elizabeth, “First day here was so big you just decided to hibernate?”

“I’m just thinking Liz,” Mateo explained, opening the bag she had given him, “Buñuelo’s? Where the hell did you find those?” Mateo questioned his cousin grabbing one of the little balls out of the bag. 

“There’s this really small shop, it sells loads of snacks from all over the world,” Elizabeth explained, “Jared likes it too, maybe a cute date idea?”

“And here I was thinking you were done about it,” Mateo fake groaned, “What is the place called?”

“Amor Eterno.”

“Eternal love?” Mateo questioned, “What’s the reason for that?”

“Dunno,” Elizabeth admitted, “Think it has something to do with the owner and his husband.”

“His?”

“Yeah, the owner is a gay man,” Elizabeth smiled at Mateo, “No i’m not making this up to make you feel better, I’m serious. Those men are really kind.”

“Thanks Liz,” Mateo said, referring to the Buñuelo’s, “So? Have any plans this week?” He grabbed his laptop back and started his word document. 

“What are you writing? Your love letter to Jared?” 

“Funny,” Mateo smiled, “No, I’m just working on that stupid project you and I started some time ago.”

“It’s not stupid, why would you agree if you thought so?”

“Positivity,” Mateo fake smiled. 

“We did have plans to go to the orchard, but seeing as you’re busy-”

“Who’s we?”

“Alana, Zoe, Aurora, Jared,” Elizabeth said ‘Jared’ a little quieter then the others, “If you want you can come.”

“I think I will,” Mateo smiled, closing his laptop, “Seems like something fun. Hope i won’t have to go third-wheel too long.”

“You have Ja-”

“Shut up Lizbet.”

The two left for the orchard, Mateo once again noticing his dad wasn’t anywhere to be found. It was summer, so there wasn’t any need for a coat, Mateo had noticed he had gotten it hot last time while he wore it. “You are hiding something.”

“Huh?”

“What are you hiding Liz?” Mateo asked and Elizabeth sighed. 

“Fine, we did kinda set this up,” Elizabeth sighed and Mateo rolled his eyes while laughing, “We just thought, maybe you both need a little push.”

“Don’t know if you remember,” Mateo spoked, “But I actually ,sadly, rejected Jared twice in that very orchard.”

“Third time's the charm.” Mateo just laughed it off and kept walking. Would he want something with Jared? The answer was yes, he wanted it since last year. But he was terrified, especially since his father’s reaction. 

“Teo! Lizzy!” Mateo was shook out of his thoughts, which took longer than he thought, by Aurora’s enthusiastic yelling, “Didn’t know our pretty boy was going to join us.”

“How did you even come up with that nickname?” Mateo looked at Jared sitting on a bench next to Alana and Zoe. 

“Wouldn’t you like to know Kleinman?” Elizabeth giggled, “When Teo was younger everybody always said he was going to grow up to be a very handsome man.”

“But I preferred to call him pretty,” Aurora explained, “Never let go of the nickname.”

“We waited until you guys were here to get some ice cream,” Zoe smiled, “There’s this little parlor on the other side of the park.”

“We thought it would just be so polite to wait,” Aurora smiled, walking over to her girlfriend to grab her hand. Elizabeth did the same with Alana, leaving Jared and Mateo. 

“Sorry that I keep running off,” Mateo started once the girls started the walk away, “It’s just scary.”

“I understand it,” Jared smiled, “I heard from Elizabeth about your dad, I’m so sorry, I didn’t know that was going on at home.”

“It’s fine, haven’t seen him in a few days, and my mind has been set to zero,” Mateo chuckled. 

“Hope it turns out okay at home,” Jared said, looking at Mateo. Why did Mateo feel so weird even if he just looked at him? “How about we ditch the girls? There’s this place nearby Amo-”

“R eterno,” Mateo finished, “Liz told me.” The boys took a turn left instead of walking with the girls. 

“Of course she did,” Jared laughed, “Has she always been like this or is this just some kind of plan.”

“I think it’s the ‘plan’,” Mateo sighed, “She has never been good at keeping her mouth shut, but this is worse than ever.”

The two boys arrived and Mateo had to admit he liked the style. It was located in a less busy place around the neighborhood and seemed nice. The two boys entered and Mateo noticed the man behind the counter, assuming he was the owner. 

“So? What do you want?” Mateo asked walking up and looking at what they had, “Oh! Empanadas! Those are delicious! Ate them all the time while I was in Spain.”

“Well, I’ll have to listen to the professional then,” Jared smiled as Mateo walked up and ordered some. The owner watched with a small smile on his face as the boys went to sit at a table in the corner. 

“So? Why do you think the girls just let us go like that?”

“They want us to be alone,” Mateo scoffed, “They want for something to happen.”

“Is it working? Is something happening here?”

“Jared, I like you,” Mateo smiled at the boy, “I’m just scared.”

“For what?”

“That I won’t be good enough,” Mateo explained, “I want you to be with someone who can love you as much as you deserve.”

“Who says you can’t?” Jared asked, slowly reaching out for Mateo’s hand, “Just because your father doesn’t like it doesn’t mean that you don’t.” Mateo smiled at the boy and Jared smiled back, butterflies exploding everywhere. At least it felt like that. “So?”  
“So what Kleinman?”

“Do you want to be my boyfriend, Rodriguez?” Mateo smiled before giving Jared a small peck on his lips. 

“Ofcourse.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, anyways, secret relationship things

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed this!


End file.
